Nyugalom
by Nasuke-chan
Summary: Egy kis visszaemlékezés Sam múltjából, amikor még 15 éves volt. WINCEST, ezen kívül első slashem.


Cím: Nyugalom  
Fandom: Supernatural /Odaát/  
Párosítás: Dean/Sam, Sam/Dean egyszóval wincest :)  
Műfaj: slash, fluff, incest  
Warning: erőszak, pici csúnya beszéd, ja és ez az első slashem (szóval úgy nézzétek XD)  
A történet egy kis visszaemlékezés Sam múltjából, amikor még 15 éves volt. E/1-ben van írva, és vegyétek úgy, hogy ezt az első évad 13-as része után meséli el Sam! Jó olvasgatást!

* * *

Nagyon rég volt már, de tisztán emlékszek arra a napra. 15 éves voltam, forrófejű, makacs és kíváncsi. Mint minden serdülő fiú ebben a korban. Persze Dean már ekkor is imádott idegesíteni, és megmondani, hogy mit csináljak. De nem tudtam rá haragudni. Ő volt nekem a mindenem, mivel apa állandóan _vadászott. _Eleinte nagyon féltem, főleg amikor több napig nem jött haza. A bátyám viszont mindig megnyugtatott. Habár ő már rég felnőtt volt, sokszor otthon maradt velem és nem ment szórakozni, mint a hasonlókorúak. Igazából azon a napon is épp „vigyázott" rám… 

A kanapén feküdt és nyomkodta frissen szerzett laptopját. Akkor még azt hittem, hogy a mi pénzünkből van, de később kiderült, hogy apa lopta az egyik _vadászata _során. Ez ma már igazán nem lep meg. Nem voltunk sosem valami gazdagok.

Én a szemben lévő fotelben ücsörögtem és duzzogtam. Emlékszem pont akkor vesztünk össze valami baromságon, és azt játszottuk, hogy nem szólunk egymáshoz. Nagyon „izgalmas" játék volt, de legalább alaposan megfigyeltem a parketta falapjai közötti repedéseket. A világért sem néztem volna Deanre – vagyis ezt gondoltam. Végül csak megtalálta a pillantásom az arcát, és ekkor eluralkodott rajtam a düh.

- Hogy a fenébe lehetsz ilyen nyugodt!? – fakadtam ki, ahogy megláttam azt az isteni békességet a képén. Ezzel elvesztettem a „Csend király" címet, de nem érdekelt.

- Hm… - a válasz csak egy apró mormogás volt és egy fintor, amit a mai napig bevet, ha azt hiszi, hogy ő van fölényben.

- Mi az hogy „hm"? Elegem van belőled, tudod?! Én most lelépek! – ordítottam, mint egy eszelős, majd felpattantam a fotelből.

- Felőlem – rázta meg a vállát Dean le se véve a szemét a gépről. – Mit érdekel engem az, hogy te mit csinálsz.

Bevallom nem bántam, hogy most nem nézett fel. Elhomályosult a tekintetem, de szerencsére csak egy pillanatra.

- Szemét – suttogtam, majd felkaptam a kabátom és kifutottam a házból. Azt már nem láttam, hogy a bátyám sietve előveszi a telefont és hívja apát, de tudom, mert később elmesélte. Az öreg mobilja persze ki volt kapcsolva…

Feldúltan meneteltem előre a sötétben. Egyedül az utcai lámpák fényének köszönhettem, hogy láttam valamit. Elég rossz környéken laktunk akkoriban, az utcák tele voltak csövesekkel és nem éppen jóhírű bandákkal. De nem érdekelt. A gondolataim apa és Dean körül forogtak. Az ő nagy álmuk, hogy én is _vadászok_ majd velük… pft, nevetségesnek találtam az ötletet. Igazából engem soha nem kérdeztek meg arról, hogy mit szeretnék kezdeni a jövőmmel. Talán a bátyámat még érdekelte is valamennyire, de apát! Soha nem bírta felfogni, hogy én normális életre vágyom. Annyira elmerültem a gondolataimban, hogy észre se vettem, hogy követnek. Az viszont már sokkal szembetűnőbb volt, amikor egy nagydarab húsos kész a vállamba markolt.

- Oh ki hinné, hogy a hamvas kis virágszál ki mert bújni a földből? – ez a legbénább metafora, amit életemben hallottam. Abban a pillanatban viszont csöppet sem tűnt poénosnak.

- Eresszen el! – kiáltottam, majd egy nagy lendülettel félre löktem magamtól a középkorú férfit. Ekkor viszont még kettő jelent meg mellette. Látszólag ő volt a bandavezér, mivel a másik kettő eltörpült mellette.

- Nem mész sehova! Craig, biztos vagy benne, hogy ő kell neked? – mondta az egyik bőrkabátos figura, majd megragadta a karom. Mielőtt bármit cselekedhettem volna, a másik karomat is lefogták.

- Hagyjanak békén! – mondtam fogvicsorgatva, majd megpróbáltam kiszabadítani magam … sikertelenül. – Csak a saját érdekükben mondom. Nagyon meg fogják bánni – húzódott széles mosolyra a szám.

- Kussolj, vakarcs! – ordított a Craig nevezetű pasas, majd képen gyűrt, de olyan erővel, hogy majdnem hátraestem a másik két férfival egyetemben. Ez viszont nem nagyon hatott meg, bár erősen elkezdett vérezni az orrom.

- Ha azt hiszi félek magától, akkor nagyon téved – nyögtem vért nyelve, és vártam a következő csapást. Ha már agyonvernek, akkor legyen meg a módja, nem?

- Hm… - morgott egyet Craig, de nem ütött meg. Helyette elkezdett nevetni, és így megláthattam a rothadó fogait. „Csábító" látvány volt. – Tetszel nekem, fiú. Szeretem, ha visszamernek nekem szólni. Mi a neved?

- Sohanemvolt Fred – feleltem szárazan, miközben továbbra is szorított a két hatalmas kéz.

Erre ismét elkezdett nevetni a kövér bandavezér.

- Jól van Freddykém, akkor most szépen velem jössz. Hozzátok fiúk! – a parancsra a két bőrkabátos elkezdett engem vonszolni, nem mintha hagytam volna magam. Az ellenállás eredménye persze megint egy-két pofon és rúgás volt. Végül beláttam, hogy semmi értelme az egésznek. Így is úgy is magukkal visznek, inkább azon kellett agyalnom mivel tudnék túljárni az eszükön. Az időm viszont kevés volt, már bent is voltunk az egyik sikátorban. Éreztem, ahogy Craig vaskos keze a derekam köré fonódik.

- Öh nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet. Tu-tudja el vagyok átkozva – ilyen hülye kifogást! Talán a rokonaim bevették volna, de egy ilyen világtalan banditának beszélhettem az átkokról. De egyszerűen nem volt jobb tervem… Csak az járt a fejemben, hogy segítséget kell kérnem. _Dean. _Még a mobilom sem vittem magammal!

- Miféle átok kiscicám? – kérdezte a perverz állat, miközben intett a két csatlósának, hogy menjenek ki őrködni. A kezével benyúlt a kabátom alá, én meg azt hittem felrúgom.

- Hozzám ne merjen érni! – ordítottam, majd félrelöktem a kezét és beletérdeltem a hasába. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre a lábam visszapattant. Nincs mit szépíteni, elég gyenge voltam hozzá képest. Ő meg csak mosolygott azzal az ocsmány képével. Ez volt az a pillanat, hogy halálosan beszartam. Futásnak eredtem, de a két „őr" elém állt, Craig pedig visszarántott.

- Jobb lenne beletörődnöd a sorsodba – azzal elkezdte az övét kicsatolni.

- DEAN! DEAN, SEGÍTS! – ordítottam rémülten, bár még magam sem hittem, hogy Dean a közelben lehet. – VALAKI SEGÍTSEN! SEGÍTSÉG!

- Oh hova lett az én bátor, nagyszájú szépségem? – kérdezte gúnyosan a férfi, majd tekintete dühös lett – Mindjárt betömöm a szádat, nem fogsz nekem itt visítani! – azzal gyomorszájon rúgott, én pedig a fájdalomtól nyöszörögve roskadtam a földre.

Most tényleg meg fognak erőszakolni? Hallottam, ahogy a nadrágcipzár lehúzódik. Nem mertem odanézni, inkább összeszorítottam a szemeim. Ekkor azonban erős fény szűrődött be a sikátorba, és egy hangos puffanás hallatszódott.

- Sammy, jól vagy? – a bátyám hangja volt az, és amikor kinyitottam a szemem láttam, hogy Craig mellettem fekszik ájultan. A két csatlósa ott állt Dean mellett értetlenül, majd felfogva az előbbi eseményeket jobbnak látták, ha kereket oldanak.

- Hé, álljatok csak meg! – kiáltotta Dean, majd mindkettőt megragadta a grabancánál fogva. – Na idefigyeljetek – kezdett bele rideg hangon.

- Mi-mi nem csináltunk semmit, Craig ötlete volt! – dadogott az egyik miközben a bátyám fegyverével szemezett.

- Ajánlom is, baszd meg! Ha mégegyszer hozzá mertek érni az öcsémhez ezzel loccsantom szét az agyatokat! – Dean ki volt kelve magából, még soha nem hallottam ilyen hangon beszélni. Az ordítás viszont meghozta a kívánt hatást, a két szerencsétlen ürge úgy futott, mintha az életük múlna rajta. Amikor elmentek a bátyám sóhajtott egy nagyot.

- Sammy, istenem, a frászt hoztad rám! – sétált oda felém, én meg nem bírtam megmozdulni. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan, majd kezet nyújtott, én pedig úgy belékapaszkodtam mint még soha.

- Jó-jól – feleltem, majd erősen megöleltem. Talán kicsit túlságosan erősen.

- Oké már, megfojtasz – nevetett Dean, miközben végigsimított a hátamon – Hát veled meg jól elbántak – viccelődött, ahogy meglátta a vérző orrom, és az ütéstől kipirosodott arcom, bár ez a sötétben alig látszódott. – Ez a szemét perverz.

- Ugye nem ölted meg?

- Dehogy, csak kősó volt a puskában. Egy kicsit fájhatott neki, de ez van. Majd talán reggelre magához tér – mindezt olyan hangon mondta, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolgáról beszélne. Ezt bírtam Deanbe - annyira lazán tudta kezelni a dolgokat, hogy már szinte zavaró volt.

- Értem. És honnan tudtad, hogy bajban vagyok? – fakadt ki belőlem a kérdés, ami már nagyon érdekelt.

- Nem tudom. Egyszerűen csak megéreztem – nevetett idiótán, majd elindult a járdán. – Menjünk haza.

- Oké – feleltem mosolyogva.

Sokáig, vagyis hosszú másodpercekig sétáltunk egymás mellett némán. Nem akartam én kezdeményezni a beszélgetést, azt vártam, hogy a bátyám mondjon valamit. Egy idő után meg is szólalt:

- Figyi öcskös. Én öö… hát öö… - kezdett bele a tarkóját vakargatva, kicsit zavartan. Elvigyorodtam. Igazából tudtam mit akar mondani, de azért sem könnyítettem meg a dolgát.

- Igen, Dean? – vetettem be mézes-mázos mosolyomat, mire a tesóm még jobban belezavarodott.

- Én csak annyit akarok mondani…szóval…. Tudod… - szemeivel az aszfaltot méregette.

- Tudom. Én is sajnálom – mosolyodtam el, majd a karjába csimpaszkodtam – És köszönöm az előbbit.

Dean csak bután vigyorgott. Mindig is ilyen volt. Próbálta játszani a kemény csávót, de valójában nagyon is érzelgős volt. Igazából soha nem voltak komoly veszekedéseink. Max. 1-2 óráig tartottak ezek, de ekkor is csak a legrosszabb esetekben. Apa mindig arra nevelt minket, hogy szeressük egymást és tartsunk össze. Nos, ezt nem volt nehéz betartani.

Igazából, amit ezen a napon tett Dean nagyon sokat jelentett számomra. Soha nem láttam még ennyire dühösnek, és ez nagyon furcsa érzést váltott ki belőlem. Én igazán szeretem a bátyámat…

Miután hazaértünk még sokat marholtunk egymással, meg beszélgettünk. Apa persze nem jött haza, ami várható volt. Megbeszéltem Deannel, hogy ne mondja el a sikátorban történteket. Először felháborodott rajta, majd végül beleegyezett.

- A feltételem az, hogy soha többet nem csatangolsz éjszaka egyedül az utcákon.

- Oh, de most miért? Te majd úgyis megvédesz – nevettem, majd egy párnát vágtam a bátyó fejéhez.

- Hé te kis… Így kell viselkedni a hősöddel? – kérdezte a sértődöttet játszva, majd ő is hozzám vágott egy párnát.

Az egésznek az lett a vége, hogy az ágyamban kötöttünk ki: én a párnák alatt, Dean a párnák felett. Tudom, olyanok voltunk, mint az ovisok, de ez most kellett. Így legalább levezettük a feszültséget. Arra viszont nem számítottam, ami ezután történt…

- Mondd Sam, van már barátnőd? – tette fel egyszer csak a váratlan kérdést, és leszedte a fejemről a párnákat. Tekintetünk találkozott, és valami furcsa csillogást vettem észre a szemeiben.

- Miért kérdezed? – suttogtam, majd elfordítottam a fejem.

- Csak úgy. Tudod nekem 12 éves koromban már meg volt az első csókom – mondta beképzelt hangon, majd levetette magát mellém. Én csak zavartan néztem a plafont.

- És ha nekem nem? Akkor mi van? – feleltem dacosan és felé fordultam – Tudod nem lehetek olyan, mint te – utáltam, ha magához hasonlít. Magamtól is tudtam, hogy soha nem lehetek olyan nagyszerű, mint ő. Nem kellett még emlékeztetni is rá.

- Nem az, csak ha akarod… - kezdett bele halkan, majd kezével a hajamba túrt.

- Ha akarom, mi? – néztem rá értetlenül, majd bekövetkezett az, amire nem számítottam. – Micsoda? – ennyit tudtam kimondani, mielőtt a bátyám ajkai hozzá nem tapadtak az enyémekhez. Az érzés szokatlan volt, de kellemes. Nem is tudom mi történt ezután, csak annyira emlékszek, hogy átkarolt és csak csókolóztunk tovább. Sokáig.

Amikor elszakadtunk egymástól azt se tudtam hova kapjak.

- E-e-e-e-ezt miért csináltad?! – kiabáltam fülvégig vörösödve, miközben elveszett a tekintetem abban a zöld végtelenben.

- Hát öö.. – kezdett bele szintén vörösen Dean, majd egy mosolyt erőltetve az arcára így folytatta – Ez volt az első csókod, nem? Szerettem volna emlékezetessé tenni. Ennyi.

- Te hülye vagy. Csak ennyi? – ki voltam akadva. Tényleg ez volt az első csókom, és ellopta a bátyám. Csak azért, hogy emlékezetes legyen. Nagyon dühös voltam, de nem tudom miért. – Hát ez tényleg emlékezetes lett. Na jó éjt! – kiáltottam, majd lekapcsoltam a lámpámat. – És kifelé az ágyamból!

- Oh, Sam most mi a bajod? – kérdezte kiskutyaszemekkel Dean, de nem hatott meg. Hogy képzelte, hogy csak úgy megcsókolhat? Bár nem mintha rossz lett volna. De akkor is! Idióta Dean! Abban a pillanatban mindennek elmondtam magamban.

- Na, akkor jó éjt! – suttogta, majd kikászálódott az ágyamból. Én motyogtam egy „na végre"-szerűséget, ő pedig csak betakargatott. Amikor közelebb hajolt durcásan ráfújtam. Ő csak vigyorgott.

- Valld be, totál felizgatott az a csók! – motyogta a fülembe.

- Ugyan már! Na húzás! – toltam el magamtól, de az arcomra érkező puszit még így sem tudtam kivédeni.

- Aranyos vagy, amikor duzzogsz – jegyezte meg, miközben ismét piros színben kezdtem el pompázni. Azt hittem megfojtom. Amikor végre odaért az ajtóhoz még utoljára visszanézett rám – Szeretlek Sammy.

Bár forrtam a dühtől, erre akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam.

- Én is szeretlek.

------------------------- 

Ma már csak nevetek a dolgon. Ezek után persze semmi nem történt köztünk, de ez így volt helyes. Amúgy épp most hagytuk el Dean volt barátnőjének a házát… akivel egy hétig ha járt. Nem tudom, hogy őszinte volt-e az a csók, amit váltottak egymással. A bátyám fülig szerelmesnek tűnik, de az a csaj! Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy csak kihasználta… de mindegy, az ő baja.

- Dean… - suttogom, majd megrázom a bátyám karját. Nem válaszol, valószínűleg elaludt. Nem tudom, mert rajta van a fekete napszemüvege. Le is veszem róla. Így már jobb.

Csak most látom azokat a hatalmas lila karikákat a szeme alatt.

- Nagyon fáradt lehetsz – suttogom, miközben az út és az arca között cikázik a tekintetem. – Ha most nem bánod, akkor… - be sem fejezem a mondatot, csak közelebb hajolok és megcsókolom. Az érzés ugyanolyan, mint régen. Furcsa, de kellemes. Közben megcsúszik a kezem a kormányon és majdnem belemegyünk egy útszéli fába. Na ennyit a nagy eszemről. Gyorsan elhajolok és egyenesbe hozom a kocsit. Dean hirtelen kinyitja a szemeit.

- Ha összetöröd az én drágámat, meghalsz – suttogja ásítva, majd megdörzsöli az arcát – Na látod, most felkeltettél!

- Bocs, az út hibája. – felelem mosolyogva.

Ő csak motyog valamit az orra alá, majd visszadől aludni. Ez annyira jellemző rá. Nyugodt, mint mindig. Ha viszont tudná, hogy milyen érdekes dolgok várnak rá, akkor csöppet sem lenne ilyen. Csak várj, Dean! Majd én megmutatom milyen az igazi izgalom… ;)

* * *

The End 


End file.
